Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (E0-08)
by GVJ
Summary: This is the eighth of 13 TV serial teleplays that re-imagines The Phantom Menace as a TV serial. The reader will note some spelling changes to some of the names (notably Quigon has been re-imagined as a more Chinese style name - Quigong and Jedi has been made more phonetic as Jeddai). There are a number of other changes to the setting.


TITLE CARD: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title, followed by a roll up, which crawls up into infinity.

 **SERIES 0 THE PHANTOM MENACE**

In a failed attempt to kill Darth Plagueis, Darth Maul has disrupted the Boonta Eve Classic.

Its participants and audience have fled into the Tatooine desert while Maul continues to pursue the older Sith Lord.

On the green world of Naboo, King Rajesh Amidala has sacrificed his life so that his confidante and friend Count Du Ku could escape to report to the Galactic Senate.

Meanwhile, the Senate's Sergeant at Arms, Jeddai Master Syfo Dyas has just made a most sinister discovery…

 **EPISODE 0.8 – Lesser Victories**

INT. SECRET SITH SHRINE – CORUSCANT

Dozens of humanoid shapes quietly move through the shrine chamber's shadows as Syfo realizes what he is looking at.

SYFO: (breathing the word) Sith…

His eyes darting to the sides around him, we see that the Jeddai Master has become aware of the trap he has walked into. We can hear the relatively soft clanking of body armor and weapons as the mercenaries and bounty hunters carefully close in on their prey.

Suddenly a dozen blaster shots flash out only to be countered by the glowing length of Syfo's expertly wielded lightsaber. Shocked that the Jeddai Master is unharmed by their first fusillade, the assassins pause their attack for a moment. Exploiting their reticence, Syfo wastes no time in aggressively pursuing his own defense.

The Jeddai Master uses the Force and leaps high up towards the middle of the tall Sith icon towering above the shrine's lone altar. His brilliant blue blade slices deep into the metallic sigil's substance and the massive symbol begins to slowly crumple in on itself.

The shrine's air erupts in a fury of blaster bolts as dozens of mercenaries and bounty hunters unleash their weapons. But it is already too late.

Syfo uses the Force to push off of the crumbling icon and propel himself even higher up into the vaulted chamber's reaches where he finally alights upon a catwalk suspended from the chamber's ceiling.

VOICE FROM BELOW: After him! Don't let him escape!

Below him, the massive fusillade of blaster fire has left the shrine's lower depths darkened by smoke. A few errant blaster bolts crash into the ceiling and catwalk around him but the for the most part the weapon fire dies away as the assassins' plan shifts to a new phase.

The Jeddai Master makes to extinguish his blade when a new series of blaster bolts begins to seek him out. These shots come of vantage points much higher up on the chamber's walls.

Syfo carefully picks his way down the catwalk deflecting the small arms fire as he goes until the shrine's ceiling spaces are nearly as dim and smokey as its floor. There, hidden in the dark roiling cloud he extinguishes his lightsaber's blade and tries to open a hatch leading out from the room.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – EXT. NABOO MARSHLAND

Obiwan, Quigong, and Ric are packing up the camp as Padmé calmly watches. R2-D2 stands silent guard next to her, its dome-head constantly moving back and forth as a small radar antenna scans the area.

JARJAR: (emerging from the woods behind the Jeddai) Theysa makin therra waysa herein nowah.

QUIGONG: (without looking up) How long until they get here?

JARJAR: Mebbe aff-our, meessa thinkin.

QUIGONG: Weapons?

JARJAR: Jus stikkahs an stonin, ceptin da layydee leaddin theysa.

OBIWAN: Lady?

RIC: Did she have purple markings on her face?

Jarjar answers with a slight nod of his head.

RIC: (almost whispering to himself) Lamla Niils.

QUIGONG: A Force user.

(to Obiwan) Remember that the others are probably under the control of her will. If we can release them they shouldn't trouble us.

OBIWAN: Yes master.

Ric and the Jeddai turn their full attention back to packing up the camping gear, scrambling to get everything squared away in the travel packs they've brought with them. It only takes them a few minutes to return the campground to its original pristine condition.

QUIGONG: Your highness, I'd prefer it if you'd wait here while Obiwan, Jarjar, and I take care of this.

PADMÉ: (frowning) I most certainly will not.

(drawing her slim sport blaster) I promised Boss Nash that we'd rescue his people from the Grenn. I won't be left behind while you Jeddai do it on my behalf.

QUIGONG: (smiling) Your highness is much like her father.

(nodding to himself) Alright, but stay close.

(to Jarjar) Jarjar, did Lamla Niils have a blaster.

Jarjar simply nods again.

RIC: Uh, what should I do?

Everyone looks at the stranded squadron commander and realizes that he is unarmed.

QUIGONG: Jarjar.

Understanding what the Jeddai Knight desires, the Gungun hunter reaches back into long leather holster bearing several javelins like the one already in his hand. Without saying a word the hunter removes a second javelin and tosses it over to the orange-garbed ace.

OBIWAN: Do you know how to use it?

RIC: (nodding his head) It's no blaster but, I'll make do.

QUIGONG: (nodding to Jarjar) We're on the move.

The Gungun silently slips into the marshy woodland around them and vanishes from sight. The others follow the hunter into the dimly lit vegetation in a line. Obiwan is directly behind the scarred Gungun. Behind him follows Quigong with Padmé at his heels and behind her Ric Olié. The astromech droid R2-D2 brings up the small company's rear, moving with much greater stealth than its barrel-shaped body and wheeled feet suggest it should be able to.

CUT TO Lamla Niils and her small patrol of slaves. The Gungun sorceress is accompanied by two other Gunguns armed with javelins like Jarjar's. There are also four mesmerized Naboo in orange flightsuits carrying clubs improvised from relatively thick tree branches.

As the morning sunlight slowly percolates deeper into tree-filled swampland the noise of distant forest creatures begins to fill the air. Even though all seems normal, the Grenn sorceress suddenly comes to a stop and draws herself fully erect. Her eyes narrow and then her eyestalks seem to glance in every direction all at once.

LAMLA: (hissing in anger) Over there!

Her small band of mesmerized Naboo and Gunguns stop and warily glare at the marshy undergrowth to their right. For a moment nothing happens and then the slaves surge into the vegetation in a wild attack.

ANGLE ON Jarjar as he parries a thrown javelin with his own pole-weapon. Strung out to his right Obiwan and Quigong ignite their lightsabers and quickly disarm the attacking Naboo and Gunguns. The two Jeddai use the Force to knock the mesmerized band off their feet. Behind the trio Padmé and Ric patiently watch from the cover of one of the swamp's damp-darkened tree trunks.

Jarjar closes into melee range with the Gungun who had hurled his javelin at the hunter. The two clash for several bouts, Jarjar showcasing an intense amount of martial skill with the slender spear. The fight finally culminates with the Gungun hunter using his opponent's momentum to hurl him headfirst into one of the swamp-trees. The other Gungun hits with a loud "Yeeowsah" and the hollow thunking noise of skull meeting wood. Afterwards the injured Gungun rubs his forehead and sheepishly looks up at Jarjar but, the hunter has turned his attention to where Lamla Niils had been standing at the start of the fight.

ANGLE ON THE FOREST where Lamla Niils stood. The Grenn sorceress is gone, having fled during the confusion. The subtle pulsation of a disturbed branch in the distance is the only evidence of the witch's passing. To his right, the skirmish between the other mesmerized Naboo and his Jeddai compatriots is winding down. Not waiting for them, Jarjar runs after the escaping sorceress.

CUT TO Quigong Jin. The Jeddai Knight knocks his last opponent, the other mesmerized Gunggun, over the head, ending the tiny battle. Padmé, Ric, and R2-D2 advance from their vantage point to help round up the prisoners and sit them in a circle. Several of Naboo have bewildered looks on their faces as they rub at minor injuries caused by the scuffle.

QUIGONG: (looking up from prisoners) Where's Lamla?

OBIWAN: (glancing in the direction Jarjar has gone in) She got away.

(glances around searching for someone) Where's Jarjar?

QUIGONG: (frowning) He's gone after her by himself. One day his impetuous is going to get the best of him.

OBIWAN: She could be leading him into a trap. We have to go after him.

QUIGONG: (glancing down at their prisoners) No. I'll go. Stay and help the princess with these men. It's going to take them some time to readjust after having been mesmerized for so long.

For a moment Obiwan looks as though he is going to protest but Quigong forestalls him with a raised hand and a stern look.

OBIWAN: (hooking his deactivated lightsaber back onto his belt) Very well master. We'll follow as soon as we've settled these men.

PADMÉ: May the Force be with you General.

With a nod, the Jeddai Knight leaves his Padawan and the Princess to look over the liberated men as best they can.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – EXT. TATOOINE – MOS ESPA CITY STREET AT TWILIGHT

Darth Plagueis hurries through shadow-darkened city streets as the first of Tatooine's two suns slowly creeps over the horizon. Coming to an intersection he draws to a stop and looks back the way he has come.

CUT TO a black robed figure mounted atop a Bantha cresting a sand dune near the city's outskirts. Darth Maul's face peeks out from the robe's cowl and the young Sith Lord sneers impetuously while stroking one hand across the hilt of his double-bladed lightsaber.

CUT TO Plagueis as he touches his own weapon where it hangs suspended from his belt. The Muun turns down a side street and hurries through a twisted maze of alleys before arriving outside of a walled open-air hangar. A single Magnaguard droid mutely stands at the ready next to the hatch leading into the hangar.

PLAGUEIS: (to the droid) Make sure no one else passes.

Plagueis touches the hatch controls and it slides open with a metallic clang. The Sith Lord quickly passes through the open portal and disappears into the hangar's still-dark interior. Behind him the droid activates its force stave with a crackle of electricity and bars the entryway as the hatch snaps shut.

CUT TO Maul as he hurriedly makes his way through the outskirts of Mos Espa. Two small black-colored spherical probe droids join the Dathomirian as he quickly walks down a boulevard. Around him the city is stirring to life with merchants beginning to arrive in dribs and drabs to open their market stalls.

As he walks, Maul raises one arm and shakes its wrist free from the sleeve of his voluminous black robe. He taps out a sequence of commands into a metallic device strapped to his wrist without breaking a stride. Beside him, the two probe droids suddenly zoom out across the city in opposed spiral search courses.

ANGLE ON one of the probe droids as it races over the city's squat sandstone and adobe buildings. After almost a minute it begins passing over the open-air hangars of Mos Espa's small spaceport. It stops at the first one with signs of activity and scans the handful of people loading heavy crates into the cargo hold of an oblong, bulky-looking freighter.

The probe droid makes a rude noise and moves on, scouring the area for its prey. After another try, it finally spots an oblong coppery-black ship with a single figure overseeing a droid on a tread making preparations for take-off. With a series of ominous beeps, the probe droid launches a small object at the top of the space craft which hits with an audible thunk.

CUT TO Darth Plagueis who looks up at the sky at the sound of something hitting the top of his starship. The Muun narrows his eyes as the black probe droid leaps into view. The Sith Lord draws, activates, and hurls his lightsaber up like a baton with one single move motion of his arm. The deadly red weapon spins upward like a fan blade and neatly bisects the errant probe droid.

Plagueis uses the Force to retrieve his weapon and, quickly deactivating it, returns it to its place on his belt. His pilot droid quietly watches him from the domed canopy of the oblong craft's cockpit. Realizing that the vessel is ready for lift off, Plagueis calmly walks up the ship's gangplank and into its inner depths.

CUT TO Maul as he runs through the narrow side streets in a bid to stop the other Sith Lord from escaping. The young Dathomirian rounds a corner to see a Magnaguard droid standing ready for battle in front of a hangar door. Sensing that his quarry is just on the other side of the door, Maul charges the guard droid.

The two clash for several bouts before Maul ignites the second half of his double-bladed lightsaber and amputates one of the droids legs. It only takes him a moment to dispatch the damaged droid but, by then Plagueis' starship is blasting up and away from the city's spaceport. Maul instinctively makes as through to throw his weapon at the rapidly retreating craft but it is already out of range so he has to settle for snarling in rage.

CUT TO Plagueis seated in a captain's seat behind the pilot droid.

PAN so that the camera angle matches Plagueis' field of vision looking at the pilot droid and the star field beyond.

FA-4: Destination?

PLAGUEIS: Naboo.

CUT TO the ship's exterior and we see four compartments cycle open and four coppery black cloth-like surfaces unpack themselves and unfurl into a massive spinnaker sail that dwarfs the ship itself. Catching the radiation from Tatooine's twin suns the ship speeds away from the planet at a faster and faster rate of speed until it suddenly makes the jump to hyperspace.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – INT. BRIDGE – MANDALORIAN DREADNOUGHT

Jojo Fett, the dreadnought's captain, and its communication officer are intently looking at a holoprojection of Darth Sidious.

JOJO: (sound fading in) …the Jeddai commanding the Republican battlecruiser has kept just out of our weapons range. Due to the focus placed on eliminating the battlecruiser a Republican corvette was able to not only land Mace Windu's band of Jeddai on Naboo but sacrificed itself to disable the Malefactor.

SIDIOUS: I see commander. So the Naboo made it out of the system.

JOJO: (nervously clenching her armored hands at her sides) Only a single starcruiser about the size of a lighter.

The hologram of the Sith Lord is silent for a moment.

MANDALORIAN CAPTAIN: It is only a matter of time before the Republic sends a larger fleet. This raid has failed. We must…kuk…hak…

Choking, the Mandalorian Captain collapses to his knees.

SIDIOUS: Commander, I sincerely hope that your next captain isn't the same kind of stunted filth that this one was.

A sickening crunch resounds throughout the bridge and the late captain's head bonelessly lolls forward, helmeted chin sinking to his armored chest as he collapses in a heap.

JOJO: (unconsciously rubbing her neck) Lord Sidious. I will return to the planet and personally see to the disposal of the Jeddai who landed.

SIDIOUS: Good. My apprentice, Darth Maul is en route to you. He will oversee the destruction of the Master Windu and his Jeddai. I trust you will give him every available aid as you can.

JOJO: It will be done my Lord!

SIDIOUS: Good. Good.

The Sith Lord cuts the transmission but not before his sinister chuckle echoes through the dreadnought's bridge.

JOJO: (to Communications Officer) Give me the captain of the Radiant Spike.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER: At once my Lord.

JOJO: (to deck officer) Bring us about. We're returning to Naboo.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – EXT. NABOO FOREST

Mace Windu, Lieutenant Jansen, and a couple of dozen Royal Guards and Jeddai are hiding amongst a copse of trees and scattered boulders on low bluff. Below them a patrol of armored figures winds through the forest.

JANSEN: Looks like they're hesitating to pursue us.

MACE: There must still be Naboo fighting in the city.

Both men glance up as several of the raiders' fighter craft pass overhead.

JANSEN: If only that corvette had stuck around.

MACE: They had a different mission.

The lieutenant simply grunts and noncommittally nods his head to that news.

JASEN: Still…

The fighter craft pass overhead again.

JANSEN: They know we're here. We have to move out.

MACE: No, I don't think so. They only suspect we're here. If they knew they'd already be dropping ordinance. Have your men hold their positions.

Jansen grunts again to acknowledge the Jeddai Master's command and turns to look for his Sergeant. Finding the man watching from behind a twist of young trees competing for sun and space, Jansen signals him with a series of hand gestures. The Lieutenant watches the other man just long enough to see him turn and repeat the hand signals to the rest of company's remaining squads.

JANSEN: (turning his attention back to the raiders below) Do you think the Count made it.

MACE: (giving Jansen a reassuring smile) I'm certain that he did.

JANSEN: Wonder what happened to that corvette…

MACE: (shaking his head) They won't be back.

Jansen frowns at this news. But then his face perks up.

CUT TO the Mandalorians where we see their patrol slowly withdrawing to search a different part of the woodland.

CUT BACK TO Mace and Jansen lying at the rock outcropping's lip.

JANSEN: (nodding at the raiders) Looks like you were right. They're moving off.

MACE: It's strange. I would have thought that they would have withdrawn to more defensible positions. A new command and control ship must be on its way.

His eyes full of incredulity, Jansen stares at the Jeddai Master like he's grown a second head.

MACE: (realizing Jansen isn't following him) The corvette's not coming back because it rammed the cruiser. They sacrificed themselves so that the Count could get to Coruscant.

Realization dawns on Jansen and he finally nods his head in understanding.

MACE: We need to fall back and regroup. Is there a rally point outside of the city for the Royal Guard?

JANSEN: Yes General Windu. There's a marshy woodland just east of the harbor. The raiders hadn't penetrated as far as the lower city when we made our sortie to the space port. The harbor and lower city themselves may still be free of raiders.

MACE: I don't think we should make that assumption. From what I saw it looked like the raiders had finally overrun the whole of the city. But the place you describe should give us easy access to the city.

Both men pause and watch as the last of the raiders below them withdraw.

MACE: What about the Royal Guard units still in the city? Will they have gone to ground? Or do you think they fought to the last soldier?

JANSEN: The city is full of underground tunnels and bunkers in case it should be overrun. Any surviving units would be there.

MACE: Is there a way to contact them?

JANSEN: The bluff the upper city and palace are built on is a warren of tunnels and chambers full of the machines that keep the city working. The raiders don't have enough numbers to patrol everywhere. We should be able to slip couriers through to coordinate our movements with the survivors.

MACE: Excellent. Let's move out Lieutenant. I'm starting to get an inkling of a plan.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – EXT. SPACE OVER CORUSCANT

A small silver lighter jumps out of hyperspace and joins the thick pattern of shipping traffic going to and from the Republic's capitol.

ZOOM IN ON AND PAN WITH the spacecraft as it approaches the planet. It dives through rain clouds and emerges in the waning sunlight of late afternoon as it speeds to a landing platform not too distant from the Congressional Building's enormous dorm.

CUT TO the starship's cockpit where we find two orange-suited pilots and Count Du Ku looking out the cockpit's windows at Chancellor Valorum, Senator Palpatine, and a squad of the Chancellor's personal guard patiently waiting in a line to one side of the landing platform.

PILOT: It seems that we are expected your Lordship.

KU: Good. Time is of the essence.

CUT TO the exterior of the ship as it gently maneuvers for a landing. It extends its landing gear and sets down amongst several clouds of steam from its landing thrusters. The ramp leading into the ship's airlock extends after only a couple of seconds have passed and the Count and several bodyguards disembark.

VALORUM: (offering his hand in greeting) Count Ku. I'm pleased that you've arrived. The Senate is deadlocked in debate as to whether or not to send aid to Naboo. We're in grave need of you to provide a first-hand account.

KU: (grasping Valorum's offered hand) Chancellor, we only just barely escaped. The escort you sent sacrificed itself and all hands to ensure that we did.

VALORUM: (somberly) Heroes one and all.

(gesturing to a waiting skiff) Come, let us retire to the Senate building. We've scheduled an emergency session so that you may address the Senate on Naboo and the raiders there in three hours' time. I'm afraid that leaves you little time to prepare yourself.

KU: (walking with the group) Your excellency, I'm prepared to go before the Senate as I am now.

VALORUM: (as they board the skiff) Unfortunately the bureaucracy moves slowly, even for emergencies. Take the time to rest from your flight.

KU: (nodding in acquiescence) Very well.

PALPATINE: Does your lordship have any news of how things fair on Naboo?

KU: (focusing on the planetary representative) I'm afraid his highness, King Amidala has fallen in battle.

Palpatine responds as though he has been struck with a stick.

PALPATINE: This is terrible news. The city?

KU: More than half of it was still held by the Royal Guard when we left. But casualties were high. I'm not certain if they're still holding out or if the city has been overrun.

PALPATINE: (his face ashen) The people?

KU: Still safe in the shelters. But again, it's been hours since then. We can only pray that the city still stands and that Master Windu's commando has an effect.

The politicians and aristocrat fall silent as each muses on what these developments mean.

ZOOM OUT as the skiff detaches from the landing pad and zooms into the city.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – EXT. SPACE SOMEWHERE IN THE NABOO SYSTEM

Captain Rejack Alghar and Jeddai Knight Sidon Ithano are standing at the shoulders of the Paladin's radar operator.

RADAR OPERATOR: (to Rejack) Confirmed sir. The enemy command ship has separated from the enemy fleet and is en route back to Naboo.

REJACK: What do you think General, shall we turn and engage the enemy?

SIDON: It's tempting but they still outnumber us three to one. Their movements have also become cautious. We might have been able to take three of their cruisers by surprise but I doubt we'll fare as well against three of them at the same time.

REJACK: If only we had some way of isolating them from one another.

Rejack scowls as he thinks.

REJACK: Navigator, bring up the charts of this system.

A hologram of the Naboo system with its sun in the middle springs into being above the holotable in the center of the bridge's cramped CIC post. Rejack and Sidon step over and intensely study it.

SIDON: (as Rejack cocks his head) Have you had an idea?

REJACK: (pointing to a nearby gas giant) What about that place?

SIDON: Draw them into the planet's rings and isolate them from one another?

(clapping the other man on the back) This is a brilliant idea Captain.

REJACK: (to the battlecruiser's helmsman) Helm, bring us to a new heading, bearing 301 mark 84.

HELMSMAN: Yes sir!

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – INT. ABANDONED FACTORY – CORUSCANT

Jeddai Master Syfo Dyas carefully makes his way down a nearly pitch black hallway. The Senate Sergeant-at-arms holds his lightsaber at the ready in his right hand. The sounds of armored mercenaries and bounty hunters trying to stealthily move in the darkness mutedly echo through the dim corridors.

Coming to a T-intersection with another corridor, Syfo pauses and considers his course. After a moment he ignites his lightsaber and moves into the side corridor. A fusillade of blaster fire explodes through the air at him but, the Jeddai Master is too fast, dodging most of them and deflecting several back at their shooters. The Syfo is among them and the corridor erupts into a chaotic whirlwind of severed body parts, friendly fire, and carnage as the Jeddai Master carves a path through the mercenaries.

By the time Syfo makes it to the lift hatch at the end of the corridor he has taken several superficial blaster hits to his shoulder and thigh. Behind him, almost a dozen mercenaries and bounty hunters have been dispatched. Moans and cries of pain seep out from those unlucky enough to have survived.

The Jeddai Master presses the button for the lift and its doors pop open with a hiss. Syfo steps into the conveyance and presses down. The doors shut and the elevator hardly begins to move before Syfo carefully slashes the roof of the car out with his weapon.

CUT TO a corridor somewhere below where Syfo is. Alerted by the lift's motion, another small band of mercenaries waits for the Jeddai Master in the corridor. Aiming their weapons at the lift's hatch they patiently wait for the car to arrive which it does in seconds.

A loud ding rings out through corridor and the hatch pop's open as it is engulfed in a withering storm of blaster fire. The corridor slowly fills with smoke and haze from both the weapons fire and the secondary fires started from melting electrical systems.

MERCENARY: (mostly obscured by the murk) Cease fire!

Holp, take Vec and Zim and check it out.

The dark shape of a bulky humanoid detaches itself from one side of the corridor and disappears into the smoke. Several more humanoid shapes follow it.

ANGLE ON Holp as he arrives at the badly damaged elevator car. Its doors are jammed open and its interior is full of scorch marks. Tiny fires burn in several places where electrical wiring has shorted out and caught on fire. A fat Gamorrean and slim Duran appear from out of the murk at the massive human's elbows.

HOLP: (slowly moving into destroyed elevator car) Huh, no body.

(to Zim) Where'd he go?

MERCENARY: (voice from out of frame) What's happening?

HOLP: (shouting back) There's no sign of him.

A moment later Syfo drops through the hole in the car's ceiling, ignites his lightsaber, and dispatches all three bounty hunters.

CUT TO the corridor outside where Syfo's lightsaber is little more than a blueish glow in the smoke darkness. Blaster fire erupts from every angle as the mercenaries desperately try to defend themselves but, the Jeddai Master advances down the hall and makes the weapons fall silent one by one until only the a handful are left.

The Mercenary in charge of the ambush stands his ground as his two remaining confederates turn and flee. The scar-faced man tries to carefully aim his shots but the lightsaber dances through the haze and easily sends the bolts careening into his fleeing companions' backs. Alone the Mercenary emerges from his cover and shouts in defiance at the oncoming glow. And then Syfo emerges from the murk and stands before him.

The Jeddai Master is singed and burnt from several glancing hits. He walks with a limp, at least one blaster bolt having slipped through his defenses, but he otherwise appears calm and collected.

With a rageful snarl, the Mercenary extends his weapon and fires one last time but, Syfo easily deflects the laser bolt back into the man's scarred face.

ANGLE ON Syfo as the Mercenary collapses in a heap on the floor in front of him. The Sergeant-at-Arms pauses to catch his breath and momentarily extinguishes his weapon. Syfo takes his com-link out of a pocket hidden within his scorched brown robe and clicks it on. The device crackles with static.

SYFO: (mumbling to himself) Still inside the jamming range, huh?

The Jeddai Master sighs, replaces the small electronic device to the pocket in his robe, and with lightsaber in hand, carefully picks his way through body-littered corridor.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – EXT. GRENN TEMPLE RUINS – NABOO

Jajar Binks is hiding under a tangle of brush at the edge of a pond only yards from where Lamla Niils and Uta'askar are hurriedly instructing their mesmerized slaves to prepare improvised fortifications. The Gungun hunter can hear the women's conversation from his vantage point.

UTA'ASKAR: Youssa shurin youssa seein Jeddai?

LAMLA: Asa shurin as messa seein youssa nowin.

The older Gungun hisses in displeasure.

LAMLA: Watta weesa doin nowah?

UTA'ASKAR: Usein datta tekknikin messa showin youssa.

LAMLA: But deyssa Jeddai.

UTA'ASKAR: (chuckling) Deyssa notta knowin ebyting abou da Force. Weesa gotta bombad trikkin.

Around the two mesmerized humans and Gunguns struggle to shift massive stones into makeshift barricades. Jarjar almost gives a start as Quigong silently wiggles into the hiding place next to him. The Jeddai Knight brings his finger in his lips to remind the hunter to be quiet. But the disturbance is enough to make the wary Uta'askar begin looking at the swampy forest around their hiding place.

LAMLA: Watta wrongo?

UTA'ASKAR: (hefting a thick wooden staff) Deyssa herein.

Uta'askar moves towards the men erecting the barricades and opens her mouth as though she is about to speak. Sensing that danger is imminent, Quigong Jin explodes out of his hiding place with a Force leap that carries him over the improvised barricades.

By the time the Jeddai Knight's feet touch the ground he has already drawn his lightsaber and activated it. He brings it crashing down towards Uta'askar's head but her staff stops the weapon cold.

Surprised he leaps away and parries a laser bolt from Lamla's blaster. Behind him Jarjar has rushed up to the barricade and scrambled over it. He uses the butt of his javelin to strike two of the mesmerized men sending them to the ground in mesmerized heaps.

UTA'ASKAR: (to the mesemerized men) Defend us!

(pointing at Quigong) Kill the Jeddai!

Fully a dozen humans and Gunguns surge at Quigong.

QUIGONG: Jarjar! Fall back!

JARJAR: Uh-oh. Weessa ina trubble.

Confronted alone by the two Grenn witches Jarjar begins to panic and scrambles back up over the barricade. Near the top of the pile of stone pillars he trips and falls, causing a laser bolt fired by Lamla to narrowly miss him. Screaming in fear the Gungun hunter pulls himself over the barricade as quickly as he can. Lamla manages to squeeze off two more shots which strike the bundle of javelins slung from his side and the javelin in his hand respectively. Having placed the stones between the Lamla and him, Jarjar quickly slips the burning bundle off of his shoulder and extinguishes the butt of his weapon by beating it into the soft ground.

CUT TO Quigong who has deactivated his lightsaber in the face of those he's trying to save. The men come at him with a variety of wooden clubs. The Jeddai Knight engages them in hand-to-hand combat and quickly uses their own numbers against them. Beyond the men, Lamla Niils and Uta'askar watch from a safe distance as Quigong slowly begins to disable the mesmerized men one-by-one. The process goes on for several minutes.

When there are only three men left, Lamla raises her blaster and aims at the group. Quigong quickly uses the Force to fling the remaining men away, activates his lightsaber, and parries the incoming blaster bolts as Lamla fires them. The woman yelps as Uta'askar uses her staff to parry those that would have struck them dead. One of the bolts makes it through the witch's flurried movement though and strikes the blaster itself, reducing the weapon to useless slag. Hissing in displeasure Lamla draws a knife from her dress.

ZOOM OUT so that Jarjar, who has climbed back to the top of the makeshift barricade is also in frame. Working as a team both Quigong and Jarjar spring towards the women. Uta'askar effortlessly uses her staff to again parry the Jeddai Knight's lightsaber. Nearby, Lamla nimbly twists out of the path of Jarjar's leap and plants a swift kick into the seat of his pants as his momentum takes him past her.

Jarjar stumbles and falls flat on the ground. Lamla warily comes at him with her knife as he rolls and scrambles back onto his feet. Jarjar tries to stab at her with his javelin but she repeatedly grabs at the weapon's haft with her free hand. With Jarjar unwilling to commit to closing with her and Lamla unable to simply charge at the hunter, the pair circle one another looking for an opening.

Behind them Quigong and Uta'askar attack one another in a blurred flurry of reckless abandon. Despite the lightsaber's legendary ability to cut through anything Uta'askar is able to parry each and every one of Quigong's attacks. The pair are evenly matched.

UTA'ASKAR: Youssa shudda bein gibbin uppah. Youssa Jeddai Force wayins noin matchin Grenn wayins.

Quigong responds to her taunt with a grunt. Changing tactics he takes one hand from his weapon's hilt and pushes the Gungun woman with the Force. Uta'askar stumbles and Quigong lands a quick one-handed slash to her forearm before she manages to ride the wave of Force up and away from the Jeddai Knight. The witch lands high upon one of the ruins' still standing monoliths. With a hiss of pain, she furiously stamps out the small fire that has started on her dress from where the lightsaber struck her forearm.

UTA'ASKAR: (beckoning Quigong with her staff) It will take more than that to defeat us Jeddai.

QUIGONG: (smiling knowingly) That was just a start. You losing to me is inevitable. Surrender now and save yourself the pain of losing a limb.

UTA'ASKAR: (scoffing) Arrogant fool. I have the high ground. Attack me now and you'll be the one losing the limb.

The Jeddai Knight says nothing. Instead he takes a deep breath and readies himself to leap at her. Behind him Jarjar and Lamla suddenly charge one another and grapple for each other's weapons.

Quigong Force leaps towards the Grenn witch and she again parries his weapon but, this time she uses her staff to bind it. The sorceress twists the bound weapon around and for an instant it looks as though she might be able to use the momentum of Quigong's attack to cause him to behead himself but, Quigong deactivates the weapon and drops it mere fractions of an inch from his neck.

His weapon no longer bound, Quigong Force leaps away from the witch. Uta'askar Force leaps after him to press her advantage. The pair land on the ground at the same time. Quigong ducks into a roll that carries him away from a vicious slash Uta'askar makes with her staff. As the Jeddai comes out of the roll he uses the Force to retrieve his dropped lightsaber, reigniting it just in time to parry another overhead slash from Uta'askar's staff.

The two resume their flurry of attacks and parries while Jarjar and Lamla continue to wrestle behind Uta'askar. The outcome looks less certain than Quigong has claimed, especially since the witch dodges his subsequent Force pushes. But then Jarjar trips backwards sending Lamla stumbling over him and into Uta'askar. The pair fall forward onto Quigong's lightsaber blade before anyone realizes what has happened.

Quigong extinguishes the blade and the fallen Grenn sorceresses sink to the ground.

QUIGONG: (breathing heavily) Jarjar, are you okay?

Jarjar rubs the back of his head with one hand while staring blankly up at the Jeddai Knight.

JARJAR: (still lying on the ground) Meesa tinkin soah.

QUIGONG: (nodding his head) Good. Let's see to their captives.

Jarjar gingerly gets back up to his feet. As he glances down at both witches we see that Uta'askar is still alive.

JARJAR: Massa Quigong sah.

Quigong turns back to Jarjar to see him pointing at the Grenn. He looks down to see a mortally wounded Uta'askar staring back up at him. She coughs with a thick wet sick sound, and spits up a brownish fluid. Then she fills her lungs with a long labored breath.

UTA'ASKAR: I'll see you again Jeddai…

The woman's face twists with hatred and the whole of the ruins is filled with one last evil cackle before she suddenly fades from sight, leaving only her empty clothing and her dead apprentice behind.

Shocked, Quigong and Jarjar helplessly look at one another.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – EXT. SPACE ABOVE NABOO

Darth Plagueis' solar sailship jumps in from hyperspace above the planet. Nearby we can see the remains of the Mandalorian cruiser that had been left to oversee the planet. It is little more than a broken hulk. The space where its bridge once sat is dominated by a terrible gash where fires rage uncontrollably. Debris from the cruiser and the destroyed Republican corvette litter the space around the hulk in an ever expanding field.

CUT TO the interior of the solar sailship's cockpit. FA-4 turns its head to look back at Plagueis who is now dressed in the black robes and regalia of a Lord of the Sith.

FA-4: Your instructions master?

PLAGUEIS: Proceed towards the city.

FA-4: As you instruct.

The droid turns its head forward and taps several controls. The wide sails retract into the small lighter's body and an unobstructed view of the green planet below is unveiled. The planet looms larger as the spacecraft approaches it and, it isn't long before they are flying through the cool blueness of an atmosphere rather than the cold blackness of space. As they close on the surface we can see the rolling green hills and thick emerald forests of Naboo's landscape race by below them.

They see the smoke first. Before too long the city itself comes into view. Even from a distance the signs of conflict are obvious and, the pilot droid cautiously slows their approach.

FA-4: There appears to be a conflict going on. Shall I look for an alternative landing site?

PLAGUEIS: Yes. Find someplace secluded to hide the ship.

(rising to his feet) But first, I'll be disembarking here.

CUT TO the exterior of the spacecraft as it hovers over a forest several miles away from the burning city. The gangway to the ship's airlock lowers and Plagueis calmly walks down it and drops into the forest below.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – INT. MANDALORIAN DREADNOUGHT BRIDGE

Jojo Fett is looks out of the bridge's wide view ports at the still burning remnants of the Mandalorian cruiser _Dominus_.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER: Commander, we've established contact with our ground forces.

JOJO: (turning towards the officer) Excellent. I will address him personally.

The armored woman strides over to the communications station and the officer depresses a switch causing a hologram of the Mandalorian General to appear on the holographic communications pedestal.

JOJO: General, update me on your situation.

MANDALORIAN GENERAL: My Lord. We have taken the palace and control all of the upper city. Most of the remaining elements of the Naboo Royal Guard have gone to ground. There is still some sporadic resistance in the lower city by the bay. Most importantly though, we've confirmed that their King, Rajesh Amidala fell in fighting at the space port just after a small transport blasted off.

JOJO: This is excellent news. Without their leader the Naboo will be helpless to stop us.

What news of the Jeddai from Coruscant?

GENERAL: They escaped into the forests outside of the city along with local survivors from the battle at the space port. We haven't seen the corvette that brought them here since it escorted the Naboo lighter out of the atmosphere.

JOJO: The corvette was destroyed in a suicide run that also destroyed the Dominus.

GENERAL: I see. That would explain the loss of radio contact with the ship.

JOJO: What of the city's populace?

GENERAL: They're hiding in various shelters scattered through the city. We were waiting to breach the shelters until we had word about the transports.

JOJO: I'll signal for them to make their way here now. You may begin making preparations to breach the shelters. We'll time the actual assaults individually once the transports arrive. Until then focus on eliminating all remaining vestiges of resistance. Focus especially on finding and eliminating the Jeddai. I want to report to Lord Sidious' apprentice that we didn't need his help in tracking them down and disposing of them.

GENERAL: As you command my Lord.

Jojo nods her head to the Communications Officer who dutifully disconnects the transmission, causing the hologram to wink out of existence. Behind them the dreadnought's new Captain is quietly discussing something with the Radar Officer.

JOJO: Captain?

CAPTAIN: (turning to face Jojo) My Lord, we've just detected a small lighter entering the system. It's heading this way.

JOJO: Is it a Republican ship?

CAPTAIN: No my Lord. Nor is it of Naboo origin.

JOJO: (to the Communications Officer) Send a hostile challenge to this interloper.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER: (already tapping on controls) At once my Lord.

The hologram pedestal springs to life revealing the figure of Darth Maul.

MAUL: Commander.

JOJO: Lord Maul. Lord Sidious told us to expect your arrival.

MAUL: (ignoring the pleasantries) I will proceed to the planet and deal with the Jeddai personally.

Alert your ground commanders to expect my arrival.

JOJO: (bowing to the hologram) It will be done Lord Maul.

The Sith Lord cuts the transmission without another word.

JOJO: (to Communications Officer) Alert all ground commands that Lord Maul is arriving.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER: At once my Lord.

CUT TO Maul's personal cruiser at it coasts in space above Naboo. Jojo's dreadnought hangs in space nearby, occluding the hulk of the still-burning cruiser behind it. The Sith's lighter turns towards the planet and dives into its atmosphere.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – EXT. NABOO FOREST

Mace Windu, Lieutenant Jansen, and several other Royal Guard officers hunch over a crude map carved into the soft earth.

LIEUTENANT PAVALA: (gesturing to the upper city) Our scouts tell us that the raiders are moving heavy equipment towards the shelters. It looks as though they mean to crack them open and massacre the civilians inside.

JANSEN: That doesn't make sense. If they'd wanted to do that they would have simply bombarded the city from orbit.

PAVALA: I suppose they could take them prisoner but they have no transports to take them off-world. Unless…

(looking up with sudden dismay) You don't think they mean to occupy the planet, do you?

MACE: Their force isn't big enough for that. It's definitely overmatched by the planet's indigenous people.

(shaking his head) No, I think it's more likely that the transports will be arriving in short-order.

Pavala relaxes after hearing the Jeddai Master's perspective.

JANSEN: Speaking of the Gunguns, has there been any word from the Princess and General Jin's party?

SERGEANT AL'ASHID: No. If nothing else it would seem that her highness is safe for the time being.

MACE: What about the disposition of the other raiders in the city?

PAVALA: (turning back to the crude map) It looks like the raiders have moved their ground headquarters to the palace. The bulk of their forces has shifted to the lower city though as they engage the skirmishers we've left behind.

JANSEN: They're vulnerable to a counter-attack then?

MACE: No. We have to assume that they've replaced the command ship they left in orbit. They'll be able to deploy air support and reinforcements with ease.

Pavala and al'Ashid nod in agreement.

MACE: We'll need to find a way to take that command ship out.

(to the assembled officers) Do you have any eyes on their initial base camp?

JANSEN: We'll assign some scouts right away.

The lieutenant nods to a sergeant standing behind him who immediately runs deeper into the woodland.

JANSEN: (to Mace) Do you have a plan General?

MACE: If we can verify that the raiders' dropships are still at their initial drop point, my commando will commandeer one of them, take it up to their command ship, and nullify their reinforcements.

JANSEN: Sounds workable. What about the rest of their fleet?

MACE: We can't be certain but I would have felt it if General Ithano had perished, so we can assume he's doing his best to keep them busy.

As the gathered officers and Jeddai consider their options a runner breathlessly emerges from the woods behind them.

PAVALA: Ångstöm, what is it.

Panting from the hard run, the woman pauses at the edge of the gathering to catch her breath. After several seconds she straightens and shares her news.

CORPORAL ÅNGSTRÖM: We've received news from the Princess and General Jin. The Gunguns have agreed to come to our aid. They want to coordinate efforts.

The officers smile at one another and a muted cheer sounds out as everyone's morale soars at the news that they are no longer alone in their struggle.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN – INT. CORUSCANT – GALACTIC SENATE CHAMBER

Tens of thousands of senatorial delegations fill the disc-like platforms that cover the cavernous spherical chamber's walls. There are dozens of the Chancellor's Guards gathered at each of the room's exits. Chancellor Valorum, Vice-Chancellor Mas Amedda, and the Chancellor's Secretary stand high on an ornate throne-like central platform. A single disk carrying the delegation from Naboo hovers nearby with Senator Palpatine and Count Du Ku standing on it.

ZOOM IN on the Count who is speaking to Palpatine as the Chancellor's secretary brings the Senate to order.

KU: Strange that the Master of Arms isn't present.

PALPATINE: I understand that he's on a special assignment for the Chancellor.

KU: Ah.

CUT TO EXT. CORUSCANT FACTORY

A handful of mercenaries lie in wait around one of the factories exits. The whining sound of blaster fire can be heard from the other side of the thick pressure door leading into the hulking building's interior. The mercenaries tense up as the weapons fire sounds suddenly go silent. After several seconds of nothing they begin to relax, unsure if their quarry will emerge from the heavy door or not.

Several more seconds pass and it is obvious that they are all thinking that their compatriots on the other side have succeeded in bringing down their prey. One of their number abandons all caution and approaches the door. A shower of sparks erupts from the portals edge as he arrives next to it. The hatch pops open and great gout of smoke erupts out of the entryway engulfing the man.

From within the cloud we can make out the dull blue glow of a lightsaber as it cuts the mercenary down. His compatriots immediately open fire but the Syfo Dyas parries and sidesteps virtually all of their shots. Several of the mercenaries fall, cut down by their own deflected laser blasts. Syfo closes on the others and cuts them down one by one.

It is not the elegant process that it once was. The Jeddai Master's cloak smokes in a dozen places from laser blasts he didn't fully dodge or only partially deflected. He is hunched with pain and has been reduced to hobbling gait from his injuries. And his fight with this latest group of mercenaries is a brutal, drawn out affair. Finally, after the last of his would-be assassins has fallen, Syfo stops to rest for a moment. He digs into his robes for his commlink only to find that the device has been destroyed by a blaster bolt he missed deflecting.

With a tired sigh, the Jeddai Master throws the useless device away, gathers his remaining strength, and starts to hobble down an old, now-abandoned road. In the distance we can make out the hazey round shape of the Galactic Senate building and beyond it, nestled among the cityscape's many tall arcologies, the slim ivory-colored tower of the Jeddai Temple.

ROLL CREDITS


End file.
